


That we will

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes deserves nice things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Bucky Barnes is no longer under Hydra's control and wants to be back with Steve. Problem is Steve is now dating somebody else. He suggest an arragement.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark & Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	That we will

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where the idea of this came from but I was so desperate to write something that I just had to.
> 
> Thank you very much to [ eyeless_soul ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_soul/pseuds/eyeless_soul) for beta reading me!

Bucky paced nervously on the elevator wondering what he was supposed to do. Once he recovered most of his senses thanks to Steve’s efforts, he was anxious to get his old life back and that included being at Steve’s side. Unfortunately, Steve informed him that now he had another partner and it would not be right to do anything behind their back but maybe something could be arranged between the three of them. Desperate, Bucky rushed to say yes without asking who was the partner first. It was Tony Stark, the only son of two of his victims. Now Bucky dreaded meeting the man but there was no other way, not if he wanted to have a minimal chance with Steve. Slowly he got out of the elevator and moved to the main room as per instructed by Steve.With each step, he found it harder to keep himself moving forward; it was taking all of his strength to not to run and hide. He knew Tony must hate him and had probably something horrible in store for him. But, when he saw Steve’s face light up when he finally made it, his resolution came back anew. Yes, he would endure the pain and the humiliation; he would do it for Steve, to be with Steve and because no matter what, he deserved nothing but hell after a lifetime of sins. The fact that he could be with Steve at times was a precious gift he did not deserve and he would show how thankful he was by accepting his fate.

Bucky moved to look at the other man next to Steve; perfect haircut, perfect trimmed goatee and an expensive suit, Steve’s companion reeked of power and strength from every pore of his body. He was sitting next to Steve without touching; his face was a blank slate save it for the icy fire burning in his dark eyes. Bucky shivered, a knot in his throat prevented him from speaking so he decided to get down to business. He would retain at least some of his pride by showing he was ready and willingly. He undressed as calm as he could, carefully folding his clothes, setting them aside. Finally, he knelt in front of Stark with his hands behind his back. Ready for whatever it was to come. However, he was not ready for what came next; Tony felt to his knees and hugged Bucky.

“Thank you,” he said. “Thank you for being such a good friend for Steve. Thank you for keeping him alive all those years.”

Bucky sagged, it was as if every word was a shot to his heart, this wasn’t right, he couldn’t be saved.

“I killed your parents,” Bucky blunted, the pain in his chest growing by the moment.  


“I know, Steve told me right away.”

“You must hate me.”

“I did for a while, but time showed me that you were not to blame, it was all Hydra.”

“You can’t—“

“Yes I can,” Tony cut him off. 

Before Bucky could say another word Tony cupped his face, forcing Bucky to look at him right in the eyes “I forgive you,” he said.

Bucky couldn’t hold himself any longer and broke into tears. Tony hugged him tighter as Steve rushed to his side. He had remained silent until now so Tony could sort his feelings out freely yet he had enough, he would not stay still any longer. He embraced Bucky who was still crying on Tony’s chest.

“It’s ok Bucky, everything will be ok,” Steve reassured him, rubbing his back.

“No, you don’t know what I have done,” Bucky protested only to be silenced again.

“Shhhh… don’t say another word.”

“But—“

“No buts Bucky, I will not let you go to that path of self-destruction, you are here now, with us, and we will take care of you.”

“That we will” Tony promised him and Bucky was so desperate to believe him. “I also did lot of mistakes in my past but I have found a positive way to atone for them. And you will too, with our help.”

Tony and Steve kept him there, soothing Bucky with kind words and cleaning his tears until exhaustion took over him and he fell asleep. Steve carried him to the bed, followed by Tony.

“Poor little guy” He commented while watching him sleep.

“I know,” Steve said, getting comfortable by his side “I owe him so much.”

“He didn’t deserve to be brainwashed by hydra and being forced to do so many horrible things.”

“No, he didn't,” Steve agreed.

“But now he is with us and we will help him.”

“That we will.”

“Our cute little pet.”

“Our cute little Bucky. Finally home where he belongs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Comments and kudos make my day. :-*


End file.
